If Warriors Was in Undertale (Spoofy)
ANOTHER SPOOF BY NIGHTY I CAN'T STOP ZE SPOOOOOF anyways HERE YA GO i don't know what my life has come to, but i don't think it's good. Cats and their Roles Flowey = Tigerstar (it's a tigerstar lily) = Tiggy Frisk = Bluestar (no wonder her shirt is blue) = Friskstar Toriel: Spottedleaf = Spottoriel Papyrus: Firestar = Fireyrus IT WAS SO HARD TO DO A NAME FOR THIS ONE, WHY IS THE WORD PAPYRUS SO HARD!? Sans: Graystripe = Grays Undyne: Sandstorm = Sandyne TRUE PACIFIST 1 - Outside Ruins Bluestar wakes up in a strange flowerbed of tiger lilies, and, in the most strange way, she was wearing a sweater. "Why am I here AND WHY AM I WEARING A DUMB, ITCHY SWEATER!?" Bluestar hissed, licking a random lollipop. "NYET!" And she marked her territory on the flowerbed. "OH MY A DOOR I MUST GO THROUGH IT EVEN THOUGH IT LOOKS VERY CREEPY!!!" She scratched her sweater and threw her lollipop (which exploded) behind her. "i wonder what that explosion was." She saw a tiger lily, but with TIGERSTAR'S FACE!! "WHY AM I A FLOWER!?" "I dunn-" "Woooowwwwwww ugly sweater you got there." "SHUT UP ABOUT MY DUMB SWEATER YOU FLOWER!" "HAYYYYY THATS MEAN!" "YYYYYYAYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYSSSAAAAAAAAA!!!" Suddenly, Millie came swinging in on a vine, before she left again. "Let's start this over-" A crash and Millie saying "I'M OKAY!" could be heard in the distance. "-again." Tigerlilystar cleared his throat loudly. "HALLO!" "I'M TIGGY" "TIGGY THE TIGERSTARLILYFLOWERBUTTSTUFFTHINGGOAT!!" "Ok, one second." *Bluestar puts a tutu on Tiggy* "mmm nice" "You're new to the WEIRDLANDPLACETHATIAMAFLOWERIN, aren'tcha?" "Yes, ugly flower." "NGAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" "Save that for Sandyne." "mmk Friskstar." "NYYYYEEETTTTTTTTTT!!!" *Friskstar slaps Tiggy "#&@^*!!!" "StarClan!" Tiggy shouted. "Yes, I am in StarClan." "it's so hard not to kill you right now." Tiggy growled. "Tick tock, I have to see Spottoriel soon. "Ugh fine." Tiggy started again. "You must be SOO confused." He said , irritated by Friskstar's dumbness. "Thank you I really a-" "BE QUIET!!" "Someone outta teach you how things work around here, because I have no clue." They sat in a very weird silence, sweater cat and flower cat. Tiggy sighed. "I'll do it." "Ready?" "No." "Good." A silver heart came out of Friskstar. "OooooOOoooo... Shiny.." "See that, well I guess you do, that ish your soul or something." "Mkay." Friskstar nodded, clueless. "It's weak, so make it strong by getting LV." "OOOOOOOHHHHHH I KNOW WHAT THAT IS!!" *Friskstar eagerly raises her paw and jumps. "No, not level, it's-" Tiggy gagged. "LOVE." "YAYAS!!" "So you want some?" "What else would YAYAS mean?" *Friskstar derps at Tiggy "ugh have some." *Tiggy did a wink "quick touch pellets." "YAY" *Friskstar touched a pellet, reducing her HP to 01. "OWIEEEEEE!!!" "finally it got good." Tiggy purred. "YOU IDIOT." "OHHHH NOEEESSSS "IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILLED OR BE KILL!!" "I think you got that a bit wrong." *Tiggy faceleafs "Eh. WHY WOULD ANYBODY PASS UP AND OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS!!" Suddenly, the scary white pellets surrounded Friskstar!!!1!!!!one!!!!11!!!!one!!!1!!1 "AHHHHHHHHHH IMMAA DIIIEEEEE!!!" "uhhh yeah you are. THEN I, TIGGY THE WHATEVER I AM SHALL BE THE LEADER OF THUNDERCLAN!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" "DIE." *Friskstar screams in terror as the pellets close in. "WEEEEEDDDKILLLLLLLEERRRRR!! I NEED WEEEEEEEEDDDDDDKIIIIILLLLLLLEEEEEERRRRR!!!!" As quick as they closed in, they were gone, and FRISKSTAR was healed!! Annndddd... A squirt of weedkiller landed on Tiggy, and he ran away in pain. *Spottoriel scoots into view Spottoriel: Poo to that dung-face cause he hurts you. Friskstar: SPOTTEDLEAF! wait why do you have fangs? Spottoriel: I seem to have used to be a goat. BAAAAA Friskstar: And please tell me how we got here. Spottoriel: I dunno, last thing I saw was me crashing at this EPIC party Yellowfang threw. Friskstar: I was mooning Firestar. Spottoriel: Speaking of Firestar, where is he?" SOMEWHERE FAR FAR AWAY AKA SNOWDIN TOWN Fireyrus: GRAYS!! PICK UP THAT SOCK! Grays: That's yours, you moron. BACK IN THE PRE-RUINs Friskstar: Let's get back to whatever we're doing. Spottoriel: Do not be afraid, I had coffee this morning. Spottoriel: I am Spottoriel. Spottoriel: I saw you with Tiggy so i came here. Spottoriel: Follow me now. Friskstar: MMKAY. And so she did. TRUE PACIFIST 1 - RUINS They came to a staircase Spottoriel: save naow. Friskstar: ok i'll do it. THE SHADOW OF THE POOINS LOOMS ABOVE, FILLING YOU WITH DUMBNESS Ruins: YOU NO NEED HP RESTORE. Friskstar: mmmkk Friskstar: sooo if i die..? Spottoriel: you come here. Friskstar: so it's like Spottoriel: infinite lives. Friskstar: Sweet. now GET ON WITH IT!